


Ruminations

by Missy



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony proposes a threesome.  Pepper is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruminations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Iron Man (movies), Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, threesome

“No,” Pepper said, quite firmly.

Tony’s straightening his bow tie in the rear-view mirror of their limousine ride. “Come on – there’s too much awesome for one woman to contain…”

She shook her head. “Tony…”

“Awesomeness that can’t be contained, Pepper.” He spread out his palm. “Think of the poor people deprived of our charm.” 

She rolled her eyes. “I’ve had some fantasies, but I’m not going to share them with you as long as you keep up that attitude.”

“You can’t lead me on like that.” He kissed her ear. “Who is it? Steve? 

“Hmmm….”

“…Kate? “

“No.”

He raises an eyebrow and says nothing. “Keeping me in suspense won’t get you anything.”

She pretended to consider his words. “Bruce.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“But only if you make him angry first.”

At his offended look, she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss.


End file.
